


Brownies

by Sarah_the_Squirrel



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_the_Squirrel/pseuds/Sarah_the_Squirrel
Summary: Just a short little story about a girl trying to make some brownies for the one she really likes.If you enjoy the story, please consider buying this squirrel a cup of tea.https://ko-fi.com/sarahsquirrel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Brownies

Sarah held up the batter-covered piece of paper and blinked as she tried to read what she needed to do next. The paper was a recipe for homemade brownies that was handed down from her grandmother. She stopped for a bit to think about the old woman, recollections of that old squirrel’s prowess in the kitchen flooding her mind. Her mother was also a really good baker, but Sarah felt that something wasn’t quite right in her skillset. Baking was just oddly difficult for her, but she was determined to impress a girl that made her feel weak in the knees.

The recipe lays everything out so easily, but she felt somewhere she would make a mistake. Her mind went to imagine the girl for whom she was toiling, a thought that filled her with determination! The first step was to put flour and other ingredients into a mixing bowl, but as she turned around to grab the bowl, her tail brushed along the counter where she had the measured flour setting. What followed was an explosion of white dust and her poor tail paid the price.

“Dang nab-it. Now I have to measure that out again.” She turned around to try and clean up the flour before measuring again, but her tail slapped the side of the refrigerator and caused the large poof of flour from her tail. Sarah meeped from the slap. She slowly turned around to see the damages. There was a layer of white on almost everything in the kitchen. And all she wanted to do at this one was to fall to her knees and cry a bit, kind of like what she had seen in some anime.

With a long breath, she walked back to her room and grabbed a belt that she used to keep her tail from bumping into things at work. Shehe never really liked to use it at home because it was her space and her tail should be as free as she is. Her tail gave a twitch as the belt held it in place close to her back.

Once she was back in the kitchen, it was time to get back to work. The brownies were going to happen or she was going to give up peanut butter cookies for a month. It didn’t take long to re-measure the flour and start on the first step again. The following steps seem easy as she mixed the dry stuff before adding in the wet stuff. Sarah seemed happy as everything seemed to be going her way. She may have eye-balled a few things here and there, but she had faith that things would work out.

Now came the hard part, the mixing of everything together. With a loud gulp, she turned the mixer on and nearly jumped out of her fur as she fell to her butt, and brownie batter exploded from the mixing bowl. Globs flew everywhere as she struggled to get to her feet. By the time she was standing and managed to turn off the mixer, there were large globs of brownie batter on her and much more on the flour mess. All she could do right now was let a whine out as she thought about how her roommate was going to be furious with her for the mess. 

She could feel the kiss of Lady Luck. There was just enough batter for a single tray of chocolatey treats. The recipe normally made two trays, but she and the kitchen were covered in that second tray. She gasped as she forgot to get the special tray she got for making brownies and rushed to the pantry to find it. It took a few minutes before she finally found it held it up above her head and made the received item music like the giant nerd she is.

“Time to pour the batter and put back in the dividers. These will be the best brownies she will ever have.” Sarah got the batter poured in and the dividers in place. As she started to put them in the oven, one thing clicked in her head that she forgot to do. She never turned on the oven to pre-heat, rendering it was stone cold at the worst time. This dinosaur took forever to pre-heat, and she knew it. For now, boredom was to be her only friend. Though she could have been cleaning the disaster area that was the kitchen, she quickly found herself staring out the window, entranced by the falling snow outside.

BREEP BREEP BREEP! Sarah’s fur stood on end as the pre-heat timer went off A few cursed words left her lips as she walked back to put the brownies in. With one last look at the recipe to see how long they needed to bake for, she slid the tray in and pictured that girl’s beautiful smile as she enjoyed those hard-won brownies.

Now, what could she do for forty-five minutes? She thought for a second and remembered that it was still snowing outside and the snow was just so pretty to watch.

The snow drifted in the silent breeze and Sarah watched with amazement. She took off the belt so that her tail could enjoy some freedom since she was done with the messy part of baking. It was amazing how the snow could make a girl forget the world and drift off. But it wasn’t to last long as the smell of brownies that were about to start burning and the beeps of the timer pulled her back into her current world.

“No no no no no no nonononononononononono!!” She rushed over to the oven, grabbed mitts, whipped open the oven door, and pulled the brownies out. Frantically looking them over, she sighed with relief. The brownies weren’t perfect, but at least the light crisping they got didn’t turn to blackened burning. The brownies looked almost like the ones her mom made, though her’s had the best edge you have ever seen on a brownie. The need to start eating them was strong, but the will to give them to the girl she likes is stronger.

She placed them on a cooling rack so that they could cool down faster, but it would still take some time before she could ready them to be gifted. Wait, how was she going to give them to her? The gears in her little squirrel brain froze for a bit as it switched from thinking about the brownies to the presentation and packaging. 

“Where is it? It has to be somewhere.” She rushed over the cabinet and started to throw containers on the ground as she looked for the right one. There was one that she knew would be perfect to hold the brownies. Come on! It just had to be here! It wasn’t till she threw most of the containers on the flour and brownie-covered floor that she finally found it. A small pink container with a blue rose emblazoned on the lid.

She turned her attention back to the brownies. They looked close to how she remembered them from when she was younger, but the moment of truth would be if the dividers gave each piece a lovely corner-piece feel. As she lifted the divider, she nearly lost a brownie that was stuck to it. But, the pan now held eighteen perfectly yummy-looking brownie squares. Without a second thought, she devoured one of the fresh treats, its flavors taking her to her happiest place...perhaps, her second-happiest place.

But wait. “Oh no.” Sarah shuddered as she tried to get the last bit of brownie down. Somewhere in her haste in making brownies, she must have forgotten something. The flavor that was still in her mouth was awful. She placed a finger under her chin as she thought about all she did during the making of the brownies.

Before Sarah could pin it down, a knock on the door to her apartment caused her tail to shoot straight out and to fluff up. She rushed to the door and peeked out the eye hole and gasped. It’s her! She’s here!. Sarah threw her back to the door and slid down in full panic mode. What was she going to do? The girl she’s infatuated with is on the other side of the door. 

“Oh, hey. What brings you by today?” She just hoped it was something simple that she could send her home without her seeing the brownies or the mess that happened in the making of them.

“Well, you did text me last night saying that I should come over and that you had something for me...?” Sarah just knocked the back of her head on the door as she remembered the text that she sent last night. The brownie idea hit her and she sent the text before she had a second to think about her baking skills.

“Okay, just give me a second.” She jumped up before the other girl had a chance to say anything, but before she got to the kitchen the door opened. Sarah’s roommate and the girl entered.

“Sarah, please for the love of is all that is holy. Please tell me that isn’t a giant mess in the kitchen!?” Sarah’s roommate stood there with his hands on his hips as the girl next to him just giggled. Sarah stammered, trying desperately to find the words. But she just gave up and nodded as some of the brownie mix that was on the ceiling dropped to the floor.  
“Did you try and bake me brownies? Awww, Sarah, you didn’t have to do that. Let me try a bite,” Before Sarah could stop her, she had grabbed a brownie and took a nibble out of it. “Yummy, these are really good. Thank you hon.” She leaned over and kissed Sarah on the forehead. Sarah let out a few words before she fell back to the floor chitting with a blush on her face.


End file.
